What I Like About You
by dablackfox101
Summary: Casey got into another fight with Derek again. So Paul gives her an assignment to make a list on what she likes/hates about Derek. Let's see how that turns up...


**A/N: hey people, this is my first Life with Derek fanfic so pleez no flames. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Life with Derek, if I did there would be more Dasey moments in the show, same with Lizwin. **

**Chapter 1:**

Casey walked into Paul's office with messy hair, wrinkled clothes and one angry face. If looks could kill, Paul would've been six feet under the minute Casey walked through the door.

"So Casey, have a good morning?" said Paul expecting the worst, and that's what he got.

"Does it look like I had a good morning? Does it?!" said Casey with clenched fists.

"Not really, wanna tell me what happened?" asked Paul as Casey calmed down a bit and sat down in the chair.

"It's all stupid Derek's fault." Muttered Casey as she kicked the ground.

"And how so?" asked Paul curiously

"Derek my wonderful stepbrother set my alarm clock behind 30 minutes so I was 30 minutes late to get ready and because of that I was last in the bathroom line and by the time I actually got to the bathroom, I had 5 minutes to eat and get ready for school. I had a protein bar for breakfast and I didn't get to comb my hair. All because of Derek's stupid, immature prank." Casey sighed in frustration. "I hate him. Because of him, I was 5 minutes late for school, and I've NEVER been late for school." By the time Casey's ranting was finished the session was pretty much over.

"Ok Casey, calm down." Casey calmed down slightly, "Our time is up and I want you to do something when you have some free time. I want you to take out two sheets of paper. On one sheet, I want you to write all the things you hate about Derek. On the second sheet I want you to write all the things you like about Derek. Then I want you to compare both lists and see which list is longer. Trust me Casey, it'll help a lot." Said Paul smiling, "Now bye Casey."

"I think I already know which list is gonna be longer but ok, bye Paul." Said Casey as she walked out the door.

"They really don't pay me enough for this…" muttered Paul as he went back to reading.

So Casey went home straight after school and went straight up to her room. After she finished all her algebra and English homework, she thought of the assignment Paul had given her. _'Maybe it will help me, how knows?'_ she thought as she got out two blank sheets of paper and started the first list, all the things she hated about Derek.

Things I Hate About Derek Venturi

he's rude

he's arrogant

he's gross

he's WAY to immature

he's a major flirt

he somehow gets away with everything

he plays stupid immature pranks on me ALL the time (like the stupid alarm clock prank!)

he lies his way out of everything

9.) he gave me the nickname 'klutzilla'

Casey stopped and couldn't think of anymore things she hates about him for some reason. _'That's weird, I thought that this list would be way longer. Strange'_ she thought as she started the next list

Things I Like About Derek Venturi

he got me a cell phone after I helped him with his business at school

he went through all that trouble just to prove that Scott was cheating on me

he helped me lie when I didn't have my science project done

he wanted me to be his lead singer in his band

he let me go out with his friend Sam

Derek called my dad back from the airport just so I could spend more time with him

he's really sweet when he's with Marti

he decided to come to the fun fair to help my mom

he helped me become a better waitress

10.) he tried to help Edwin with his bully problems

11.) he helped plan my Aunt Fiona's wedding when he didn't have to

12.) he really helped me with the 'documestory' project for school

13.) even though he almost two-timed a girl, Derek did the right thing in the end

14.) he has an amazing smile

15.) I love his hair

16.) he has a great body

17.) although I hate to admit it, Derek's pretty hot

Casey finished the list and looked at it with surprise. Her list of why she _liked_ Derek out numbered her list of why she hated him! Could she maybe, possibly, have started falling for her step-brother, Derek Venturi? _'No way! Remember, you hate him!…But it was really nice, all the times he was sweet to me. During those times I would always forget why I hated him. Could I be falling for him? Oh, damn you Derek Venturi, making me all confused! _Suddenly, Casey gasped, _'Could I possibly be…falling for Derek?' _Without entirely realizing what she was doing, Casey added on to her list,

18.)…I think I'm falling in love with him

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door, startling Casey. She turned around to see that it was only Derek.

"Hey Case, Nora's calling you down for dinner." Said Derek poking his head and half of his body though the door.

"Umm, ok, Derek, tell her I'm coming down." Said Casey slightly nervous trying to put away the papers before Derek could see them. Unfortunately for Casey, Derek had noticed.

"Hey what's that?" asked Derek trying to get hold of the two sheets of paper from Casey as she tried to stash them away.

"Oh nothing, just some homework." Casey replied as she tried to put the papers away from Derek's reach.

"Really, 'cuz it doesn't look like 'nothing'." Said Derek as he tried to get the papers.

"Really, it's nothing!" shouted Casey as Derek had managed to grab the two sheets of paper from her.

"Well what's this? 'Things I Hate About Derek Venturi'. Gee Casey, harsh much?" said Derek as he read the list and gave it back to Casey.

"Ooh, this looks better, 'Things I Like About Derek Venturi'. This list sounds better." Said Derek as he started to read the list and stopped at the last few ones. He did a double take, literally. His eyes widened as he looked at Casey.

"Casey, is this true?" asked Derek in disbelief. Casey's eyes had tears in them as she replied,

"Yes." She said quietly, "And I'm sorry Derek that you had to find out this way- actually I'm sorry you had to find out at all. I mean how lame is it knowing your dorky keener step-sister has a crush on you. And I just found out today that I liked, maybe even loved you and you had to find out on the same day. I'm such a dork! Derek, I'm really sorry-."

Casey was cut of by Derek pressing his lips against hers. Casey of course was shocked for a moment but then started kissing back with the same enthusiasm as Derek. _'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm kissing my step-brother Derek!'_ Casey thought as she continued to kiss him. Finally the kiss ended and Derek started speaking,

"Casey, have I ever told you that you talk too much?" asked Derek smirking slightly

"No, but I wished you did, I rambled on like a fool." Said Casey smiling.

"Yeah you did, but that's why I love you." Said Derek kissing her slightly

"Good, me too." Said Casey smiling as she responded to the kiss. Then a voice came from downstairs,

"Casey! Derek! Dinner's ready!" called Nora. Derek held a hand out for Casey.

"Shall we go?" said Derek in a smooth voice. Casey took his hand.

"We shall." Replied Casey as the two headed down for dinner. _'I gotta remember to thank Paul tomorrow.'_ Thought Casey as she walked down the stairs.

**A/N: there, that was my first LWD fanfic so pleez read and review, brownies for everyone who review. (too many people hand out cookies)**


End file.
